The Me That You Don't See
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: You think you know her...but you don't. She cries herself to sleep at night. She's been hurt more than you could know. She just needs someone to hold her...someone to love her...and a certain blond will be able to provide that for her -AUSLLY! PLEASE OH PLEASE READ BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS:) AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello! so i randomly got this idea and wrote it:) I think I'm gonna make it a multi chapter:) I may change the title later not sure. This first chapter is kind the back story of the rest of the story:) i hop you enjoy it and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

I'm tough. I wear leather jackets and ripped jeans. I barely talk to anyone. So I must be stuck up. I don't get good grades. So I must be a slacker. I always have bags under my eyes… so I must party all night. I'm bad. So nothing must hurt me. Wrong. Everything hurts me.

My father beats me. So I wear jackets to hide the bruises…

He blows all of our money on beer… so all I have is this one pair of jeans.

Many nights he comes home drunk and kicks me out of my own home… so I wander the streets alone.

Most nights I cry… I cry for someone to one day love me… and won't hurt me like everyone has.

I don't have any friends… I fear if I grow attached to someone that they will leave.

I'm Ally Dawson…the bad girl. The one you can't hurt if you tried. The one who doesn't have a care in the world. The one who is too cool to talk to any ordinary person… Right? Wrong.

I'm Ally Dawson… the girl who is afraid.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! :) **


	2. What you see to be me

**A/N: :) thank you all so much for your kind words:) hopefully i please you with the second chapter!:) please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN, ALLY OR KIRA**

**Guest(Rachel): thanks! **

**Guest(street kid): thank you! and yah i know my summery sucked. I got someone to help me with it though, Any better? what you think?**

ALLY'S POV:

I walk up to my locker and turn the combination, wincing as pain shoots up my arm. I take a deep breath and let it pass. I load and unload the necessary books then close the metal door. I carefully sling my backpack over my arm and walk with a slight limp to my next class.

If you're wondering why I'm limping, my dad hits me. Ever since my mother died 3 years ago he's turned to alcohol. When he's drunk he'll sometimes kick me out. When he's not drunk he'll hit me, claiming I look too much like my mom. I don't understand how I deserve this. After all it's not my fault of my looks. But nevertheless he's my dad and I have to love him. He's the only one I have left…

I sigh and keep walking.

"where do you think you're going" I hear a cold voice say. I hesitantly look up. My eyes are met by the hard one's of Kira starr's, my bully. Well one of my bullies I should say.

"to class" I answer quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I try to walk past but her arm stops me. I wince. She hit me in one of the worse of my bruises.

"yah I don't think so" she retorts cruelly. I just look down and try again to make my way around her. I fail.

"oh Ally… sweet little innocent Ally" she says backing me up against my locker. "I know your secret…you think you're so bad… you have your leather jackets and your ripped jeans… but on the inside… your nothing but a pathetic wimp" She spits. I simply look at her helplessly, worthlessly. She smirks and laughs evilly as the bell rings. She walks away proudly.

I hold back a tear. She doesn't have a clue the hell that I go through. All she does is create more.

* * *

"Please write your name and student ID number at the top of your- Ms. Dawson!" Mrs. Morisson snaps, slapping her hand down on my desk. I jolt out of my zone.

"someone didn't get enough sleep last night" She says annoyed. She has no idea.

"I'm sorry" I say. She nods at me and hands me my bubble sheet. I smile apologetically as I take it.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I sigh as I walk through the doors, holding the pink slip in my hand. Taking my time I head to my class. I'm Austin Moon. I just moved here a few weeks ago and this is going to be my first day at Marino High school.

As I walk through the doors of Mrs. Morisson's class everything is silent. I hand Mrs. Morisson my late slip and she issues me a test and bubble sheet. I take it and take a seat in the back of the room.

"psst" I hear the dark skinned guy next to me whisper. I look up and meet his eyes.

"I'm Aron" he says. I smile at him.

"Austin"

"you new here?" he asks. I nod.

"I'll show you around at lunch" he says. I nod a little confused.  
_

I don't get math. I mean when am I going to have to find the volume of a triangle in the real world. I look over the answers and take my best guess.

* * *

I look around the cafeteria for Aron. Finally I see him walking up to me.

"so…show me" I say.

"yah well when I said I'd show you around I meant I'd tell you who was who" he says. Oh. That makes more sense.

"so those are the 'nerds'" he says putting air quotes around the word 'nerd'.

"well that's mean" I say.

"yah I know… just cause they're smart so they get labeled as that" he says disapprovingly.

"those are the jocks" He says pointing to a group of stronger looking guys. I nod my head and we keep walking when he comes across a group of…how do I say this more made-up looking people.

The girls were all dressed in high end clothing, their hair done up, and in high stiletto heels. They were wearing a tone of make-up that, if I had to tell you, made them look worse rather than better. The guys were all wearing leather jackets or varsity jackets.

"those are the populars..they run the school. Don't rub them the wrong way or good luck"

He keeps on talking when my eyes are stolen by a petite brunette girl sitting alone at one of the tables. Her hair flows beautifully. Her curls bounce up and down and her amber highlights match her natural glow.

"wai- wai- whose that" I ask tapping him on the arm, my eyes never leaving her sweet face.

"oh that's Ally Dawson… she's… complicated," he says

"what do you mean by that" I ask.

"she doesn't really talk to anybody…she thinks she's bad ass but really she's just leather jackets and ripped jeans…I'd keep my distance personally" he says leading me off into another direction.

I keep on looking at her though. She didn't seem how he had just described her. She looked so sad…so…vulnerable.

ALLY'S POV:

The lunch bell rings. I sigh. Only two more periods left…then I go home… and it starts.

I make my way over to the table I sit at. Just me. No one else. I know. You're probably thinking 'oh poor thing sits alone'. Well it's better this way. If I'm alone no one will hurt me. Verbally or physically.

I watch as the students talk and laugh in the cafeteria. I see some friends, some couples…then the populars. The people that continue to make my life even more of a hell hole day by day.

I hide behind my backpack as they pass. Luckily for me they don't take notice. I take a breath of relief and pull out my apple. Sadly for me that will not be enough to subdue my hunger, but it is all I have.

All of a sudden I feel as though I am being watched. Timidly, I look up to see a tall blond looking at me from across the room. I look down the second our eyes meet, though still watching through my peripheral vision. I see him tap the guy standing next to him. The boy mutters something which I assume to be yet another rumor about me. They start to walk away, but the blonde's eyes never leave my face.

Soon he is out of sight.

* * *

I slowly put my books back in my backpack and leave the school. As I walk down the streets my mind kept on wondering to the blonde boy in the cafeteria. He looked kind. I'm not really used to seeing that.

As I approach my front door my breath hitches. I take a deep breath and open the door.

Empty beer bottles lay all over the couch. I hear a door swing violently open from upstairs.

Oh boy. Here it comes.

**A/N: well there it is:) so everyone has their own assumption of Ally...hmmm wonder what Austin thinks;) thank you all so much for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! I want to hear what you think!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys! thak you for all of your support and reviews:) enjoy the 3rd chapter:) and please review! **

**Guest: thank you so much:) it means a lot:) and I will! **

**Kaylee(guest): thank you so much for all of your reviews!:) and don't worry he will:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN, ALLY, DEZ, OR DALLAS!**

ALLY'S POV:

I stare emotionless in the mirror at my reflection. Broken…battered…bruised….but worst of all…unloved. That's what I see.

A single tear falls. It takes all my power not to grab scissors on the counter top and slit my wrist. I take a few deep breaths and change into my tattered jeans and through on a green shirt. After covering most of my face with make up to hide the bruises I sneak out the door, trying to be as quiet as possible so not to wake my dad. My whole being throbs.

* * *

As I approach the school my stomach begins to flip. Honestly I want nothing more than to graduate. I'll finally be able to escape my father and the hell they call school.

As I walk through the halls I try to ignore the snickers and deadly glares people give me. All of a sudden I trip over something. I wince as I fall to the ground.

"Oops" Dallas says coldly, receiving high fives from the other populars. They just walk away without ever looking back. I get up slowly, trying not to burst into tears. I have done NOTHING wrong and yet people treat me as though I have. I don't understand I just don't!

I punch my locker in anger. I don't even care that my knuckles are bleeding. It's the pain I deserve I guess….whatever I did to make people feel this way.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

"bye mom" I call as I head out the door. As I walk to school I hum lightly to myself. My mind keeps wondering to that girl I saw yesterday…Ally was it? She was so beautiful, but she looked so weak. It made my heart hurt for her.

As I walk through the halls I go straight to my locker. I see the populars crowed around something. I can't see what it is but I decide not to get involved. I didn't want to mess with them.

I close my locker and walk to my first class, science.

I take a seat in the back of the classroom because come on, who wants to sit in the front.

"So today we're doing a lab" my teacher yells. Man this dude talks loud.

"I'm gonna put you into groups so raise your hands" the class raises their hands so I follow. He begins calling out numbers as he points to each student.

"ok ones and twos are here, three and four here, and six and seven here, go!" he booms and everyone goes to the correct station. I like this guy he's loud but he's full of energy. After he explains the lab, we get to work.

"Sup I'm Dez" the tall red head standing next to me says. I smile kindly.

"I'm Austin"

"you new here" he asks. I nod my head.

"cool. I have a pet turtle" he says with a wide smile. I can't help but laugh a little. That was so random.

"uh that's nice" I say pouring the correct chemical into the beaker. He nods.

"yah he's a little shy but he's a good friend" I just chuckle.

* * *

Finally the bell rings. Well I made it through two of em….time for PE. As I exit the locker room my eye is caught by a breath taking being walking out of the other locker room. It's Ally. She looks absolutely beautiful even though she is in PE sweatpants and a Teal, manatee T-shirt. I watch as she slowly sits down on her number. It looks almost like she is in pain. I figure it's probably just my imagination and take a seat on my own number.

Soon the rest of the class starts trailing in. The teacher isn't here yet so there's no supervision.

"Hey Dawson!" I hear a cold sounding voice call. She turns her head reluctantly and he throws a rock at her. She winces as it hits her arm. He just laughs and soon she is being pelted with rocks. It makes my blood boil.

ALLY'S POV:

It hurts more and more as every rock hits me. It hurts because each hits in one of my beaten arms. But that's not the only reason it hurts…it hurts because I don't know what I did wrong. I don't even know that I did anything wrong… but it hurts…more and more with every hit.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I pass to my nearest team member. He runs the ball to the hoop and makes it in.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSS WHO'S AMAZING NOWWWWWWWWW!" he bellows. Geeze… Some people get way to excited about PE.

Not very interested in the game, my eyes wander to Ally.

I see Dallas, the one who had thrown a rock at her earlier walk up to her. Instantly she looks scared. I hear him say something to her but I can't make out what. She looks sad so I'm sure it was mean. It looks like she's saying something back. His eyes harden and he kicks her legs. My eyes widen the size of golf balls. She falls to the ground with a slight whimper. I race over to her and catch the end of Dallas's sentence.

"and that's all you'll ever be! An sad pathetic, ugly whore!" he spits cruelly. Her eyes look helpless as she lies on the ground.

"hey!" I shout. His head darts up to me with shock in his eyes.

"leave her alone!" I shout again. He folds his arms across his chest and walks closer to me.

"oh what do we have here… someone's standing up for the no good slut" My hands ball into fists.

"She is not worthless! And she's not a slut! She is in no way ugly! She's the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen! So back off" I yell. She simply stares up at me with weak, disbelieving eyes. He just shakes his head.

"you messed with the wrong guy Moon" is all he says before walking away. I look down at Ally.

"you ok" I ask softly, taking her skinny arm in my hand, helping her up. She winces and I look down. My mouth drops slightly as I see her arms covered in black and blue marks.

"oh my gosh" I say breathlessly, staring down. My eyes wander back to her eyes. Her soft, beautiful, hurt eyes. She swallows and removes her arm from my hold.

"what happened" I ask her quietly, worried.

"nothing I just uh…I'm a klutz" she says in a small voice that is barely audible. I don't fully buy it but I decide to let it go for now. I nod.

"oh well…do you need me to take you to the nurse" I offer. She shakes her head.

"no…th-that's ok" she says shakily. "thanks for doing what you did" she says blushing slightly.

"no problem" I say. She just looks at me for a while, then she diverts her eyes from mine. I hear a whistle blow indicating we can go change.

"I'm Austin" I says we walk back to the locker rooms.

"I'm Ally" she says softly. I smile at her.

ALLY'S POV:

He smiles at me. Believe it or not that's the first smile I have gotten in a long time. It makes my stomach feel warm inside and I feel butterflies. I crack a small smile and he continues to look at me.

AUSTIN'S POV:

She cracks a small smile and I continue to look at her. As she approaches the girls' locker room she flashes me a half smile and walks into the room. Something tells me she doesn't think she's bad ass like Aron said…and something tells me others don't think she is either. I can just tell she needs help; and I want to help her I just don't know how.

* * *

ALLY'S POV:

The rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about what Austin had said. He called me beautiful…something I had never been called before.

I just wanted him to hold me in his arms and never let go. Is that weird? I don't know but when he came over and stood up for me I felt this feeling I had never felt before…and I liked it.

**A/N: So what's you guys think:) What do you think's gonna happen now that Austin's in the picture? oh and the science teacher was based off of my awesomeness science teacher:) so yah PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. A smile unleashed

**A/N: thank you all so so much for all of your kind words:) it means so much to me:) shout out to _awesomesauce403 _happy belated birthday!:) here's the next chapter i hope you guys like it:) PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Guest: isn't he though:) lol thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR CASSIDY! **

ALLY'S POV:

I walk out of the front office, looking back and forth for populars before walking out. Today I was almost late for school but I made it on time. My usual jacket has mysteriously disappeared so I had to search for my old grey hoody.

I had gotten a schedule change this morning. I was nervous. I did not need this right now. I glanced down to the page in my hand. I take a breath of relief as I see I still have PE 3rd period. I don't know why…maybe because he was the only person who had every been nice to me but I felt a feeling of safeness with Austin..and I really didn't want that to disappear.

As I walk into my new English class everyone stares at me. I hear some muttering and snide remarks but I try to ignore them. Mrs. Wright assigns me to a seat in the back of the room. My heart nearly stops as I see the familiar patch of blond hair. He smiles as he sees me come to sit down.

"hi" he says kindly as I take my books out. Me, being the shy, insecure person I am only give him a weak smile.

"uhg you poor thing having to sit next to that" Cassidy spits cruelly, looking back at us. I sink a little in my seat, not wanting to look at Austin. Normally I would be tough and shake it off, but today I just couldn't. Last night had been bad. Sure all I really got was a powerful slap to my stomach but his words hurt like hell! And he kicked me out on top of it.

I just write down my name on my paper sheepishly.

"don't listen to her, your great" he whispers in my ear. I look up to him and smile a little. He smiles back at me and we just stay like that for a while until I divert my eyes back to my paper.

"ok class so for the next week you are going to be paired with a partner and you will be writing an essay about what you both believe is most important in the world..now to make things easier you'll just be paired with the person next to you" she says with a smile.

Muttering and snickers fill the class as they look back at me and Austin.

He just ignores them and smiles at me.

"Hi partner" he says chuckling a bit as he nudges my shoulder playfully. I try to hide the fact that it hurt because I liked the way his touch made me feel. I just smile in response.

"ok get to work this isn't social hour!" she yells over her talking students.

"so do you want to come over to my house after school so we can get started" he offers, crossing his arms over the desk.

"o-ok" I say. He smiles.

"cool I'll meet you at your locker then?" he asks. I nod and tell him my locker number.

* * *

The bell rings for the end of the day and I quickly as possible make my way to the lockers. I soon see the sweet blond leaning against my locker. I smile a bit as he smiles at me. I walk over to him and turn my locker combination.

"hey" he says sweetly.

"hi" I say quietly, looking up slightly to meet his soft hazel eyes.

I feel a kick at my legs.

"hey Ally Slut-sawn" A cruel voice remarks as they pass by me and a Austin. I don't even look at who it is.

"well that was uncalled for" Austin says looking hurt for me. I look at him with sad eyes.

"you get used to it" I say sadly, taking out my math binder.

"you don't believe them do you" he asks hesitantly. I close my locker and just look at him and swallow.

"I don't know…kind of" I say almost in a whisper. His eyes widen.

"what why"

"Why not… look at me" I say.

"I am" he says. "and I see a beautiful sweet girl" he says softly. I feel pinkness creep up my cheeks, but I still frown.

"thank you…I just… that's not what I see...or anyone else" I say my voice fading out. We start to walk.

"well they should" he says softly. I just look up into his soft, welcoming eyes.

"thanks that means a lot" I say. He smiles.

"I speak the truth"

We walk in silence for a while. I don't know where we're going so I just follow him.

"so do you have any siblings" he asks after a while. I shake my head.

"no. Do you"

"yah I have a little sister, Emily. She's seven. She's so cute" he says. I smile a little as he shows me a picture of her. I'm a little surprised. I mean it's not every day that a teenage boy keeps a picture of his little sister in his wallet.

"you're a really sweet guy" I say. He smiles.

"thanks." We look at each other for a while then we approach his home.

"well this is it" he says sticking his key in the lock. "My parents are at work and em is at a friend's so it's just us for now" he says. He lets me in first and I walk in the house. It's much different than my house. His is warm and inviting with comfy looking blankets lying on the couch and family pictures hanging on the walls. Mine is cold and thrashed…with beer bottles lying on the couch.

I hear a dog barking as pitter patters of paws on tile come running through the hall way. I giggle a little as the puppy approaches.

"aw no need to bark buddy she's a friend" Austin says in baby talk, picking up the lab.

"Ally…this is Scout" he says smiling.

"Aw he's adorable" I say petting the dogs head. He licks me on the nose and Austin and I giggle.

"he likes you" Austin says. I chuckle.

"I guess so" He puts Scout down and he runs off to his water bowl.

"so shall we get started" He says. I nod and he takes me up to his room. I sit on his bed and he sits beside me.

"sorry it's uh a little messy" he says sheepishly.

"it's fine I don't mind" I say.

"so…" He says clicking his pen. He laughs. "what's the most important thing to you." I shrug my shoulders.

"I guess love" I say small-ly. I can see him blush a bit.

"ok what's great about love" he says.

"I don't know... it's a nice feeling i would imagine...you know to be loved" I say. He looks sad all of a sudden.

"what do you mean you could imagine..." he asks leaning closer to me. "don't your parents love you"

"well my mom did...but my dad doesn't.." I say swallowing back tears.

"I'm sure he loves you very much" he says. I smile weakly. He has no idea.

* * *

"what time is it" I ask him yawning.

"6" he says.

"and how long have we been trying to write this sentence"

"like three hours" he says chuckling. I laugh a little and lay down on his bed. He smiles at me.

"wow your bed is so comfy" I say. He laughs a little.

"uh thanks I guess" he chuckles.

We hear whimpering coming from outside the door. Slowly Scout peeks his head in.

"hi buddy come on up" he says patting his bed. The dog jumps up and just looks at me.

"hi scout" I say sitting up so I can pet the adorable little puppy. I wince as my stomach stings. I think Austin notices but he doesn't say anything.

"you hungry boy" the dog jumps off the bed and barks. Austin chuckles.

"ok ok" he says. "come on let's feed you" Scout scampers down the stairs followed by Austin. I follow them.  
_

"are you hungry" he asks me after he finishes pouring out the dog food.

"a little"

"welp we got pancakes" he says looking at me hopefully.

"ok those sound good" I say.

"yes! Ok ill start them" he says excitedly.

* * *

"wanna watch some TV" He asks as we carry our plates into the living room.

"sure" I say. He smiles and pats a spot next to him on the couch as he handles the remote. I sit down and our shoulders brush.

"this good?" he asks. I nod and he turns on the program. I take the whipped cream and smother the pancake in it. He raises his eye brow at me.

"what" I ask.

"you're hogging it all" he says smiling as he tries to take it from me.

"hold your horses I'm almost done" I say continuing to spray.

"it's all gonna be gone" he whines like a two year old. I roll my eyes playfully.

"you want some now?" I say. He nods kind of confused and I spray it in his mouth. He closes his eyes as the foam hits his face. I laugh.

"oh it's on now" he says smiling. Without warning he ambushes me with tickles.

"Austin! I-am-tickle-ish-st-stop!" I say laughing hysterically.

"not until I get custody of that whipped cream he says. I just continue to laugh as he works his way around my sides. I don't even notice the fact that he is touching my bruises; I am having too much fun.

I end up lying in his lap as he moves his fingers frantically over my most ticklish spots.

"Austin" I say again, wiggling around.

"yes" he says through laughs.

"you will pay for this" he just laughs again.

"ok..ok" I say breathlessly. "I'll give you the cream" I say. He stops and takes the bottle from my hands.

"thank you" he says spraying it in his own mouth. I laugh and for the first time in a long time, I smile. Not a half smile...but a true smile. He gazes at me and smiles widely.

"what" I ask.

"It's just...I've never seen you smile before..."

"oh" I say. He just continues to smile at me.

Slowly I sit up and sigh tiredly.

"how did you manage to find ALL of my ticklish spots" I say. He laughs.

"just got lucky I guess"

I smile and we eat the pancakes, and whipped cream, in happy laughter and smiles.

**A/N: :) i hope you liked it!:) I'll update when I can:) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Need you now

**A/N: hey guys! sorry for the longish wait. I'm busy with my other stories... anyway thanks for comin back! i hope you like it and please review!**

**AM guest: thank you! your support means a lot:) and i know its kind of harsher than i usually write but i wanted to try something different. thanks for reading! i cant express my thankfulness:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR MIMI!**

ALLY'S POV:

I move around a bit, slowly opening my eyes. Once reality sets in I realize I am on Austin's couch, tucked firmly under his arm, my face buried in his rib cage. I look up as his soft face, peacefully asleep. I smile again cuddling back into him. I feel so safe in his arms; I never want to leave.

* * *

I feel him start to wake up. I close my eyes again and pretend to be asleep. I feel him start to stroke my hair. Peace is all I feel as he continues to run his fingers through my brown locks. All of a sudden he stops. I feel his eyes on my face. Oh no. He found it.

He moves my hair away from the side of my face and frowns. His finger traces over the scar on my cheek. I flinch a bit.

"Oh Ally… whatever's going on…I need to know" he says sadly. I inwardly frown. I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted him to take me in his arms and hold me forever. I wanted him to protect me. But at the same time I was afraid. I was afraid of what might happen. I mean as much as I fear my dad…he's all I have left.

I open my eyes and find Austin looking at me. He smiles. Man I love that smile.

"I think we fell asleep" he says. I giggle a little.

"yah."

"my mom should be home soon" he says. I nod.

"well we didn't get very far on the project…wanna keep working." I ask sitting up. He shrugs.

"yah ok" With that we head back upstairs.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

We sit looking at each other for a while. I don't mind. I could stare at her all day. Did that sound weird? Oh well. I chuckle a bit.

"ok why don't we just start with why love is important" I say. She smiles a little.

"ok well…love can save people's lives…" she says. I jot it down on my notebook paper then look to her again, pleading her to continue.

"and… it makes the world go round" I give her a 'seriously look'. She giggles.

"hey I can't be doing all the work here" she says. I laugh.

ALLY'S POV:

"sorry" he says and lays down on the bed. I look down at him.

"what" I say as he looks up at me.

"nothing" he says. I stay silent.

"how'd you get that scar" he asks sadly, looking at my cheek. I freeze, panicking.

"w-what scar" I stutter. He sits up.

"The one on your cheek" he says eyeing me closely.

"Oh um…I just fell when I was little and it never really went away" I lie. He looks at me sad and I can tell he doesn't buy it.

"I'm not an idiot Ally I know something is going on" he says never breaking eye contact with me. I swallow as I look into his soft hazel eyes.

"and I saw the bruises on your arm" he says. I swallow again.

"Is-is someone abusing you" he says hesitantly. I swallow again.

"what no! no no no no no…I'm just clumsy is all…I should be going it's getting late" I jump off the bed and head for the door but am stopped by Austin's hand on mine.

"Wait! Don't leave…I'm-I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry like that" He says with sorry, worried eyes. I swallow again, holding back the tears threatening to fall.

"i-it's ok I just…" I trail off getting lost in his eyes.

"just I don't like to talk about it" I finish with a whisper. We stay looking deeply into each other's eyes for a while until we break our gaze and I sit back down on the bed.

AUSTIN'S POV:

I sit down next to her awkwardly. I was really worried about her. I knew something serious was going on and I wanted so badly to save her from it. I look to my right and see a glistening tear on her eye lash.

"hey" I say softly making her look at me.

"are you ok" I ask. She inhales and smiles slightly.

"yah…yah I'm fine"

"wanna just forget the project for now" I say. She cracks a small smile.

"well we certainly aren't making any progress" she says with a slight giggle. I laugh.

"come on" I say and lead her back downstairs.

* * *

"got any…5s" I ask her.

"go fish" she says. I sigh and pick yet another card up.

"got any 2s" she says.

"what the heck?!" I say giving her my three 2s. She laughs and puts down her book.

"I'm starting to think you're cheating" I say and she giggles again. Man I love that giggle.

"Hey Austin I'm home" my mom says coming through the door.

"hey mom" I say.

"hey-who's this" she asks me looking at Ally" I blush.

"oh this is Ally…Ally this is my mom" I introduce. She smiles at her and I already know what's coming.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you Ally…are you Austin's girlfriend" she asks. And there it is. She blushes and looks down.

"no uh we're partners for a school project" she says. I nod in agreement my face burning as well.

"oh well….Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"are you sure I don't want to intrude" Ally says with a small smile.

"oh nonsense dear it would be our pleasure"

"ok thank you" Ally smiles and I smile at her.

"great. I'll go get things started" my mom says walking into the kitchen. I laugh a little though I am not sure why.

"sorry about my mom she's uh…yah" I say turning to her. Ally giggles.

"It's ok" she says and I smile at her.

ALLY'S POV:

I have to say it felt kind of nice to have someone think I was their son's girl friend. I mean it would probably never happen but…it was nice to dream right?

* * *

"thank you so much for the dinner Mrs. Moon" I say brining my plate to the sink.

"oh no problem dear" she says.

"welp Ally do you want me to take you home" he says standing up from the table. I swallow, fear rushing trough me.

"um…Y-yah I-I guess" I say my voice sounding rather timid.

He narrows his eyes but lets it go.

"o-ok well uh I'm ready when you are" he says. I flash a small smile. I was never going to be ready. I wanted to stay here forever. It was so warm and welcoming here. Even just the mention of my own home cause shivers to run through my spine. Though I tried to hide it, I was terrified.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

The car ride to her home she was completely silent, only speaking here and there to give me directions.

I pull my car into park and look at her. She stares blankly out the window. I cough to get her attention. She turns her head to face me.

"well um…it was nice having you tonight" I say. She smiles weakly at me.

"thanks for having me" she says small-ly. I nod awkwardly. She looks so scared.

"are you ok" I ask. She swallows.

"yah…uh… I'll see you tomorrow" she hops out of the car.

"see you tomorrow" I say. She swallows and nods, looking as if she is holding back tears.

I watch as she walks up to her front door.

ALLY'S POV:

My hand shakes on the knob. I never really knew what was going to happen until it happened. I always had the smallest little bit of hope that he would be back to his old self. The way he used to be before my mother died. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Not any time soon. I take a deep breath and open the door. As I thought, there are broken bottles everywhere and an out of it looking man in the middle of it.

"where have you been!" he booms at me. I don't even answer him. I've learned that no matter what I say it always ends up the same way. So I remain silent. I just lie there as I am punched and kicked. I let the tears fall. I wanted Austin. I needed Austin. I needed him now. I needed help. I needed protection. I needed love.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV:

I didn't know what it was but something in me felt uneasy; like Ally was in trouble. The feeling got so powerful I actually picked up my keys and started to head for the door.

"where do you think you're going it's 10:00 at night" My mom says from the couch.

"Oh…I uh-"

"go to bed" she says. I sigh and walk back upstairs.

I flop down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I was afraid for her. She looked so fearful of going home. She has bruises all over her… and that scar. I shiver. Someone or something was abusing her and I just knew it. I needed to help her. I needed to save her. And I needed to do it now.

I squeeze my eyes shut. Oh Ally… Please be ok.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it! and did you guys see the new A&A last night...OMGGGGGGG I WAS SO MAD AND HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME! TRISH SAID SHE LOVES AUSTIN WHY DON'T ALLY! UHHHHGGGGG! IT'S LIKE THEY ARE PURPOSELY TRYING TO KILL ME! AND OMG WHEN THEY WERE LIKE "I feel like i've known you for years..." jhgdkjsdhkdshkdchs,ckaszhdka! i was like KISSS ALREADY!1 KERHFKSHSHKAHKH! ok yah sorry. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
